It is known to configure cameras with flash light devices in order to additionally brighten scenes to be recorded by the camera in the case of insufficient illumination conditions. This improves a signal-to-noise ratio. It is known to equip such flash light devices with discharge lamps. Flash light devices which comprise one or more light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are likewise known. Such flash light devices are used particularly in miniaturized cameras, such as are provided, for example, in cellphones. However, known flash light devices with light-emitting diodes are not optimized in terms of color reproduction.